


Survival Has It's Rewards

by tkbenjamin



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:09:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: Danny thinks about the past and how they got there.





	

"Whatcha thinkin’ there Dannyboy?” Jack O’Neill asked Dr. Daniel Jackson. They were eating at an Irish Pub in London.

  
Daniel looked up at the other man in surprise, then smiled when  
Jack crossed his eyes at him.

“Not really thinking about anything, Jack. Just remembering,” he said putting his cutlery down and picking up his beer.

“And what oh Dr. are you remembering?” Jack asked, taking a swallow of his own drink.

“Oh, just the day we met and how we both got there. And then how we both got, here,” Danny replied.

He saw Jack’s face go through a hundred emotions at once and reached over the table to take the older man's hand in his gently. “We've both been through a lot to get here Jack,” he said quietly.

Jack sighed and turned his hand under Danny's, twining their fingers together, nodding. “We both survived a lot to get here. And that's before the aliens and assholes,” Jack said with a wry twist of his lips.

They both knew he was thinking about Charlie, the son he'd lost so so young and the death of Daniel’s own parents. Charlie’s death had left parents without a child and Danny had been left a child without parents. They were in affect a mirror of each other.

Danny nodded and rubbed his thumb over Jack’s hand. “The aliens and assholes were a cakewalk after all that,” Danny said and smiled when he made Jack bark a sharp laugh. “So are you getting dessert? They have some great pies here apparently,” Danny said, pointing to the board.

Jack perked up and motioned their waiter over, quickly ordering a slice of apple pie and blueberry pie for dessert. Danny shook his head and made in roads into his steak.

When the steaks were gone, dessert arrived. They had them in the middle of the table and were sharing, tasting both pies, smiling and occasionally crossing forks, sword style over a bite and giggling like over grown children. Danny liked to see that carefree look on Jack’s face. He would never forget the lined face Jack had worn at their first meetings. It was as if all Jack knew was pain. Pain that he would not live past.

It was years later now and Jack laughed and smiled, loved and lived with abandon and constantly threw his superiors and politicians for a loop because they couldn't outmanoeuvre him. Seeing Jack dance around them was beautiful to watch and every time he did something Danny approved of, Danny made sure he was rewarded.

Thinking of approval, Danny smiled a grin that had Jack stopping in his tracks, fork midway to mouth. He knew that look well. He called for the cheque and hussled his Dr. away from public prying eyes. They were in a black taxi and headed back to their hotel minutes later. He kept his hands wrapped firmly around Daniel’s, when they tried to play with his belt.

“I guess I did something good today?” He asked.

“Mmhm,” Daniel hummed.

“Are you gonna tell me what?”

“Nope,” Daniel replied.

“Am I gonna get a reward?”Jack asked hopefully.

“Yep,” Danny exaggerated the 'p' sound and felt Jack tense in anticipation.

Danny was rushed through the hotel lobby and into an elevator quick smart. He behaved himself only because he knew there were cameras on them. Then raced Jack to their room. He swiped in when Jack got there. He pulled Jack in with him and led him to their bed.

Dr. Jackson took his time in paying close attention to every part of Jack. He cherished the man and his body showed it in every touch and lingering kiss. Jack was undressed with intense care and focus. The touches and caresses leaving him a trembling mess.

By the time Daniel was prepping himself Jack was panting. When Daniel sank onto his hard cock he was begging. And as Daniel slowly lifted and sank to his own inner rhythm Jack felt Daniel’s love for him in every pore of his being. He came screaming Daniel’s name and clutching at him, desperate to wrap his arms around his man. Daniel orgasmed with a whimper of exhaustion and fell into Jack’s waiting arms.

“You were worth surviving for Danny,” he whispered into Daniel’s hair.

Danny burrowed deeper into the strong arms. “You make surviving everything worth it too Jack. Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow,” Danny said back, not once trying to shift from his position. He was wrapped in Jack’s arms, on top of him. And best of all Jack was still in him. Yep they'd had a long and bumpy road. But they were worth the work it took to be a survivor of your own past.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tBS. Themevwas Survival. Get the point across in under 1000 words.


End file.
